In the art of tire making, it is the practice to test and correct tires for radial force variations after they have been cured. The cured tires are placed in a uniformity machine and rotated while in the inflated condition. While rotating, each tire will contact and rotate a wheel to simulate road conditions. The force between the rotating tire and the road wheel, simulating road conditions or tire load, is set to a predetermined value and then force variations between the tire and the road wheel are sensed. The sensed force variations in the load are sent in the form of electrical signals to an electronic package which can then operate grinder wheels to remove patches of rubber from the tire corresponding to those locations in the tire which exhibited undesirably high values of force when measured on the load wheel. This selected grinding removes hard spots from a cured tire to make the tire more susceptible to providing a constant or smooth ride when the tire is used on a vehicle under highway conditions. Without the removal of rubber from the tires during this process, the high force areas of hard spots of the tire would result in an uneven ride to the user of a vehicle employing the tire.